Axial-flow fans are commonly used in automobiles for engine cooling. The fans are typically injection molded from plastic and include a hub and air-moving blades that extend radially from the hub. An optional band may be present that encircles the ends or tips of the blades. It is known to integrally form the hub with reinforcing ribs.